


Fathers and families

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural, That '70s Show
Genre: Community: intoabar, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven Hyde walks into a bar and meets... Castiel (Supernatural)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers and families

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline SPN: Season 5  
> Timeline T7S: After show

Castiel didn't know anymore where he was supposed to look. He had searched every continent, from the highest mountains to the deepest places of the oceans and everything in between and hadn't found his father anywhere. Why was he hiding?

Everything would be clear and sorted if God just came back to heaven. Castiel needed a break, a reminder why he was doing all this. He sat in front of the bar and waited for the barkeeper to react to him. The soft tones of Dean's type of music was in the background, there was a pool table and the patrons seemed relaxed.

The interior was simple, the only decorations on the walls had to do with music and there were a few pictures of the barkeeper with a few people. Good friends or family. It was welcoming and exactly what the angel needed.

The barkeeper finally took notice of him. “What's your poison?” Castiel knew that the barkeeper didn't mean that literally, even if alcohol worked as a poison on humans. He detected the signs of a possible vessel for one of his garrison. He needed a moment to pinpoint the vessel line as belonging to Uriel and other more specialized angels.

“Are you alright? I won't serve you anything if you are already drunk.”

Castiel looked up, broken out from his thoughts of Uriel and his treason. “I am not intoxicated but I wish to indulge tonight.”

The human nodded and sat a glass in front of him, filling it with just a bit of amber liquid. The angel recognized it as whiskey. He drank a bit of it and contemplated the taste. According to what he had seen in the past, Whiskey was not drunk all at once, humans normally took their time.

“Not a good day.”

It was not a question but Castiel took it as such. He really wanted somebody to talk to about this, somebody who wouldn't judge. It didn't matter that he wouldn't understand the consequences without the full story.

“I'm searching for my father. He left the family a long time ago.”

The barkeeper nodded. “I know the feeling. Whatever his reason was for skipping out, it's all his own fault.”

Of course the human would see it that way, he may have been ignored by the man he thought was his father, but he found both a caring foster father and later met his biological one. Still, even if Steven Hyde had not been lucky enough to meet his biological father, his foster family had already brought him on a better path without other help. Like his own foster family consisting of the Winchesters and Bobby.

And yes, his existence had changed away from heaven, but the way heaven was forcing everything to the apocalypse, wasn't this a better thing as well? And what did it mean that slowly falling from heaven was the better choice to the sure and contended existence as an angel?

“Thank you, I will think about it.”


End file.
